News
Where to find what we need to do, and how it's gotta be done. But if you have your own ideas or see that there are things missing, feel free to add! Italicized ''pages are pages that can wait. These pages either have little or no information at the moment, and the non-italicized pages are the priorities. ''Italicized pages are meant to be made, but put off for later either due to other pages being the priorities since the page has little importance at the moment, or there is no information about this page yet and it will be made once there is. Characters Forever Trilogy Trilogy Exclusive *'Rosalind Chrise' *''Purple Eloise'' *'Professor Pine' *'Elizabeth Willow' *'Raven Mortimer' *''Manfred Norris'' *''Delano Karan'' *'Katherine Willow' *''Karen Karin'' *'Safaia Naito' *'Scarlet Moore' Other *''Pepper'' *''Vervain'' *''Basil'' *''Tema'' *''Vidar'' *''Audra'' *''Enki'' *''Ariel'' *''Rin'' *''Tanith'' *''Ladon'' *''Kane Kyo'' *'Topaz Bosco' Characters that require Trilogy sections within them when made: *'Hyacinth Murasaki' *'Cadet Kuro' Past Alpha Crew *''Finley Delaney '' *''Melanie Delaney '' *''Cobalt Oak'' *''Raldo Emerarudo'' *''Larimar Oak'' *''Diomond Daiyamondo '' *''Heart Emerarudo '' *''Orange Rosso'' *''Poppy Kimu '' *''Clover Sakaki '' *''Kyanite Senri'' *''Violette Daiyamondo '' Pokemon Teams *'Am's Team ' *'Grey's Team ' *'Topaz's Team' *'Rubin's Team' *'Goldy's Team' *'Sapph's Team ' *'Fiori's Team' *''Ross's Team'' *''Cyan's Team'' *''Crimson's Team'' *''Indigo's Team '' *''Navy's Team'' *''Safaia's Team'' *'Plato's Team' *'Jade's Team' *'Viola's Team' *''Esmeralda's Team'' *''Jasper's Team'' *''Argent's Team'' *''Perla's Team'' *''Ethan's Team'' *''Evan's Team '' *''Timothy's Team'' *''Alizarin's Team'' *'Cerise's Team' *'Jewel's Team' *''Shirou's Team'' *''Alan's Team'' *''Raven's Team'' *''Manny's Team'' *''Delano's Team'' *''Katherine's Team'' *''Professor Willow's Team'' *''Maroon's Team'' *''Verdant's Team'' *''Flax's Team'' *''Pink's Team'' *''Synis's Team '' *''Karen's Team'' Evermore (Alpha) Main *'Aurum Kimu' *'Mica Kimu' *'Xenon Kimu' *'Zircon Oak' *'Denver Aoao' *'Gio Sakaki ' Older *'Cobalt Pine ' *'Cadet Kuro' *'Finnian Kazuo' *'Hyacinth Murasaki' Minor *''Lapis Lazuli Rosso-Senri'' *''Titanium Berlitz-Palmer'' *''Onyx Kuro'' *''Chrome Daiyamondo'' *''Alton Chrise'' *''Akane Chrise'' *''Violet Chrise'' *''Ion Chrise'' *''Blaze Rosso-Senri'' *''Bolt Rosso-Senri'' *''Jet Kimu'' *''Ivory Kuro'' *''Ronne King'' *''Vasco King'' *''Emery Kazuo'' *''Sable Kazuo'' *''Turquoise Oak'' *''Peridot Daiyamondo'' *''Kage Kyo'' Other *''Rocky'' *''Marina'' *''Rai'' *''Magnus'' *''Taika'' *''Johan Sakaki '' *''Zlato Ama '' *''Altan Marun'' *''Kaito Kaigun'' *''Midori Aoao'' *''Ruzova Mazenta'' Past Alpha *''Garnet Rosso (14/16)'' *''Teal Rosso (12/14) '' *''Kunzite Rosso (10/12) '' *''Lavender Rosso (8/10) '' *''Slate Sakaki (12/14)'' *''Perlita Sakaki (10/12) '' *''Kieran Delaney (14/16) '' *''Blanche Delaney (12/14)'' *''Verity Delaney (10/12) '' *''Valor Delaney (8/10) '' *''Silica Oak (13/15) '' *''Blake Oak (10/12) '' *''Sodalite Emerarudo (12/14) '' *''Zaffre Emerarudo (10/12) '' *''Zilar Senri (9/11) '' *''Rubellite Senri (7/9) '' *''Maya Senri (5/7) '' *''Nephrite Senri (3/5) '' *''Essence Daiyamondo (12/14) '' *''Rowan Rosso (12/14) '' *''Sienna Rosso (12/14) '' *''Mercury Rosso (12/14) '' *''Jocasta Faure (5/7) '' *''Shira Frost (13/15) '' *''Cole Frost (11/13) '' *''Kali Frost (9/11) '' *''Grane Frost (7/9) '' Forever and Ever Reoccuring Mark all of the following with "(Beta)" *''Gold Kimu Junior'' *''Topaz Rosso'' *''Amethyst Kimu'' *''Iolite Kimu'' *''Cerise Rosso'' *''Cyan Oak'' *''Jade Sakaki'' *''Pink Mazenta'' *''Navy Kaigun'' *''Grey Kuro'' *''Rubin Senri'' *''Sapphira Senri'' *''Esmeralda Emerarudo'' *''Flax Ama'' *''Maroon Marun'' *''Verdant Aoao'' Forever and Ever Exclusive *''Quantum Kaigun'' *''Vanna Kin'' Evermore (Beta) Main *'Duke Oak' *'Brick Kimu' *'Chrysocolla Kimu' *''Hunter Oak'' *''Sky Oak'' *'Magenta Kimu' *'Marine Kaigun' *''Ametrine Kaigun'' *''Garnet Rosso (Beta)'' Older *''Astra Kaigun'' *''Pembe Kimu'' *''Ridley Kimu'' *''Aurelius Ama '' Minor *''Beige Kimu'' *''Buff Kimu'' *''Teal Rosso (Beta)'' Phoenix's Misadventures Through Time and Space Main (Alpha) *'Phoenix Kimu' *'Aoi Kimu' *'Jin Kimu' *'Blizzard Oak' *'Viridian Oak' *'Aureolin Rosso-Senri' *'Rose Rosso-Senri' *'Aventurine Berlitz-Palmer' *''Moonstone Kuro'' *''Kobi Kaigun'' Main (Beta) *''Cameo Oak'' *''Rosselin Oak'' *''Saffron Oak'' *''Paris Kimu'' *''Celeste Kimu'' *''Sardonyx Oak'' *''Morganite Oak'' *''Amaranth Oak'' Main (Delta) *''Amethyst Rosso "Amey" '' *''Salem Oak'' *''Sage Oak'' *''Jonquil Kimu "Quil" '' *''Citrine Kimu'' *''Aurel Kimu '' *''Moonstone Sakaki "Moon" '' *''Sterling Sakaki'' *''Garnet Senri '' *''Madeira Senri "Maddy" '' *''Beryl Emerarudo'' *''Mercury Berlitz-Daiyamondo'' *''Rhodium Berlitz-Daiyamondo'' *''Perla Palmer '' *''Onyx Kuro'' *''Ivory Delaney '' Shippings Some of these may require both Forevermore and Forever and Ever catagories in them. If so, please put them in when you are creating the page, or when the ship is mentioned or hinted at in the resective universe. Forevermore/Forever and Ever Ships *'Angel' (Synis/Gamma!Topaz) *'Coral '(Evan/Rosalind) *''FairyTale (Ethan/Purple)'' *'Wiz' (Grey/Alpha!Topaz) *'Sarcastic '(Am/Safaia) *'Rebel' (Grey/Scarlet) *'GoldenFlower' (Flax/Alpha!Topaz) *'Germany' (Rubin/Alpha!Topaz/Grey) *'Strawberry '(Rubin/Cerise) *'Yuki '(Alan/Alpha!Topaz) *'Calamity' (Grey/Pink) *'Fallen' (Synis/Alpha!Topaz) *''Carribean (Navy/Verdant)'' *'Yen' (Flax/Cerise) *Calvary (Navy/Safaia) *''Rouge (Maroon/Scarlet)'' *''Beryl (Am/Cerise)'' *''Sun (Navy/Fiori)'' *'NewRival' - (Cyan/Jade) *''Apple - (Rubin/Esmeralda)'' *''Lucifer - (Grey/Sapph)'' *''Luna - (Plato/Ivorline)'' *''Prince (Flax/Vanna)'' *''Cloud (Quantum/Pink)'' *''Floral (Am/Pink)'' *''Aurora (Gold Jr./Jade)'' Evermore Ships *'Engagement '(Bronze/Opal) *''Permafrost (Xenon/Titanium)'' *''Mirror (Mica/Teal)'' *'Cherry' (Aurum/Carmine) *'Midnight' (Onyx/Lapis Lazuli) *''Planet (Ion/Peridot)'' *''Royal (Kage/Akane)'' *'Marine' (Cobalt/Aqua) *'Galaxy' (Cadet/Hyacinth) *'April' (Finn/Coral) *'Summer '(Arylide/Copal) *'Sparkle' (Mica/Opal) *'Hero '(Pyrite/Carmine) *'June '(Finn/Arylide) *''Zeus (Rai/Copal)'' Evermore (Past Alpha) *''Garnet/Shira'' *''Kunzite/Perlita '' Evermore (Beta) *''KnickKnack (Cadmium/Azure)'' *''Premonition (Duke/Chrysocolla)'' *''RobinHood (Hunter/Magenta)'' *''Iris (Marine/Sky)'' *''WilliamTell (Hunter/Lapis Lazuli) '' *''Crown (Aurelius/Xanthe)'' Phoenix's Misadventures Through Time and Space (Alpha) *'Celestial' '(Blizzard/Phoenix) *'Cosmic/Phoenix *''Cerulean (Aoi/Viridian'') *''Mira (Altair/Rose'') Phoenix's Misadventures Through Time and Space (Delta) *''Fantasy (Salem/Amey) '' *''Jonquil/Sage'' *''Aurel/Madeira'' *''Mercury/Beryl'' *''Garnet/Moonstone'' *''Yin-Yang (Onyx/Perla)'' Miscellaneous *'The Resistance' *'Unova' *'The Government' *'Team Rocket '(all time lines) *'Indigo League' (with sections for different timelines) *'Time Travel' **'Alpha Line' **'Beta Line' **'Gamma Line' **''Epsilon Line'' **''Delta Line'' **''Zeta Line'' **''Sigma Line'' **''Omega Line'' **''Neo-Alpha Line'' *'Jossed Ideas' (What Could Have Been) *'Synis' Plan '(The Capturing Project) *'Other characters' *'Judgement' *'Furthermore' *'Forevermore' *'Evermore' *''Phoenix's Misadventures Through Time and Space (PMTTS)'' *Senri Family *Emerarudo Family *Palmer Family *Daiyamondo Family *Kuro Family *Delaney Family Other *Must work on current pages **Fill in Biographies **Fill in Relationships **Add in any nessecary or blank infomation **For shipping pages, must catch up with hints/info/events **ect. Category:Characters Category:Forevermore Category:Forever and Ever Category:Shippings